Mis OCs (o personajes originales)
by Karly-The Mexican Wolf
Summary: El título lo dice todo, les proporciono las bios de mis tres personajes originales para que se sientan libres de usarlos en sus historias... Sólo avísenme y dénme crédito porfa :3


**HOLAAAAAAAA DE NUEVO! Antes de comenzar, les quiero pedir MIL disculpas por no actualizar mis historias últimamente, puesto que sufrí por un severísimo bloqueo inspiracional, aparte de que antes de eso tenía problemas con mi cpu, algunos trabajos… total. Pero por fin estoy de vuelta en el ruedo y ya no hay quién que me pare jajajajajajaja.**

**En éstos momentos estoy escribiendo nuevamente el capítulo 6 de Una mujer Lobo Mexicana en Hellsing, y digo nuevamente porque me lo borraron hace una semana… Junto con TODO el hentai que tenía en mi cpu NOOOOOOOOO… Pero en fin, mientras lo escribo *lo tendré listo para éste fin de semana sin falta :3*, les compartiré las fichas técnicas de mis OCs, tal como lo mencioné una vez, de ésta forma ustedes, los escritores u escritoras, tendrán la libertad de usarlos en sus propias historias *con la condición de que me avisen previamente y me den crédito y una bolsa de Chetos junto con 2 litros de Pepsi jajajajajaja… Bueno, eso último no, pero sí las dos primeras xDDD*, pueden ser tanto historias en español como en inglés… o tal vez portugués… o francés… o el idioma de Narnia… como sea! Basta de choros y adelante con las fichas!**

(…) (…)

**NOMBRE:** Karla Guadalupe Contreras-Makinami (Karly)

**NACIONALIDAD:** Mexicana

**ESTATURA:** 1.72 mts

**PESO:** 67 kgs.

**OJOS:** Cafés

**CABELLO:** Negro

De padre desconocido y madre prostituta, Karly vivió los primeros días de su vida en la calle. Su madre murió debido a una ETS (si no saben qué significa esa sigla, pregunten a su profesor[a]), y la pequeña quedó sola… Pero no por mucho tiempo, puesto que una pareja de turistas, Edson Contreras y Kimiko Makinami, decidieron adoptarla y darle una vida mejor. Karly estudió la primaria y secundaria en Tokio, Japón, en donde se destacó por ser una estudiante sobresaliente y una excelente deportista, e inclusive fue llamada para representar a Japón en un mundial femenil de menores de edad. Al salir de la secundaria se enteró de que su verdadero padre vivía en México, así que decidió regresar y emprender la búsqueda, y también estudiar la preparatoria, en donde no le fue tan bien, además de que en el lugar donde se hospedó le exigían bastante… así que decidió desertar la preparatoria y conseguir trabajo. Primero ejerció como cocinera, luego como carguera, y por azares del destino, se convirtió en conductora de un programa de televisión, en donde no le fue bien. Durante sus andanzas en busca de un nuevo empleo, fue atacada por un hombre lobo que exterminó a todo un poblado, siendo rescatada por la organización Hellsing para luego trabajar para ellos, dada su nueva condición.

(…) (…)

**NOMBRE:** Patricio Antonio de Souza Riveros

**NACIONALIDAD:** Chilena

**ESTATURA:** 1.92 mts

**PESO:** 105 kgs.

**OJOS:** Cafés

**CABELLO:** Castaño claro

De niño vivió prácticamente en medio de una pobreza extrema, al grado de prácticamente robar para mantener a sus hermanos y a su padre enfermo. En un evento extraño, su padre y sus hermanos fueron asesinados por criaturas extrañas, y al llegar a su casa vio a un lobo gigante devorar a su hermano más pequeño. Al tratar de aniquilar al monstruo, fue atacado por éste, recibiendo una mordida en su pierna, y cuando el lobo estaba a punto de despedazar al pequeño, fue salvado por un individuo vestido con ropa sacerdotal y con dos bayonetas en sus manos… el sacerdote salvó la vida del pequeño y lo llevó a Roma, Italia, donde fue acogido por un grupo de niños huérfanos. El sacerdote, Alexander Anderson, vio en el pequeño Patricio un enorme potencial debido a que dentro de él corría la sangre de un hombre lobo, y decidió entrenarlo para con el tiempo convertirlo en uno de los paladines más letales de la Organización Iscariote. El niño creció y se convirtió en uno de los paladines de confianza de Enrico Maxwell, pero no participó en la épica batalla de Londres, pues fue encomendado a la misión de ser uno de los guardianes del Papa…

(…) (…)

**NOMBRE:** Clefton Alexander Hillsburg

**NACIONALIDAD:** Estadounidense

**ESTATURA:** 1.75 mts

**PESO:** 62 kgs.

**OJOS:** Azules

**CABELLO:** Castaño oscuro

Toda su vida ha vivido en un orfanato, no sabe nada de sus verdaderos padres, pero considera a sus compañeros de orfanato como su familia. En un altercado de barrios conoció a Malcolm Willis, quien lo salvó de una paliza muy grave, y desde entonces se convirtieron en grandes amigos. Pasaron los años, y ambos fueron atacados por los mismos chicos que atacaron a Clefton, pero ahora ellos se convirtieron en licántropos, y los dejaron muy malheridos, causando la transformación de ambos. Mientras se r ecuperaban en el hospital, un individuo de nombre Jonah Dallas les ofreció unirse a la organización Night Pack, un grupo de licántropos que se encargaban de lo sobrenatural en todo el continente americano, a lo cual accedieron. Se llegó la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y ambos se enlistaron en el ejército norteamericano para así sentirse útiles para su país. Ambos participaron en el histórico Día D en Normandía, y a partir de ese entonces, Clefton notó a su amigo algo extraño, pues se volvió más salvaje de lo normal. Al regresar a estados Unidos, se enteraron de que Terry Dallas, hermano de Jonah, usurpó el mandato de la organización, y la convirtió en un ejército dispuesto a conquistar el mundo… cosa en la que Clefton fue el único que no estuvo de acuerdo. Décadas después, en un enfrentamiento contra Karly Contreras-Makinami, de la organización Hellsing, fue tomado prisionero, pero él después decidió unirse a Hellsing, y así darle un alto a Night Pack…

(…) (…)

**Bien, éstos son mis OCs, ahora siéntanse libres de usarlos para ésta fandom xD yo me iré a escribir de vuelta mi fic. Les mando un fuerte abrazo de oso, un besito, y cuídense mucho! :D**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Karly**

(…) (…)


End file.
